wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas In Time/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "A Christmas In Time." Transcript SCENE 1 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Astrid) DECEMBER 23, 2026. THE COMMONS ARE DECORATED WITH CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS. NIA AND LEXI STROLL DOWN THE HALL. LEXI IS WEARING A CHRISTMAS OUTFIT. LEXI: Last class of the day, finished. Our dreadfully small winter break has begun! I wish it lasted longer because Christmas is my favorite time of year, but of course California just has to have good weather and the school gives us two days. Tomorrow and on Christmas. NIA: Yeah. And on New Years. But it’s back to the daily grind afterwards. (NIA’S CELL PHONE RINGS) Oh, I’m getting a call. It’s from my cousin, Astrid. (ANSWERS THE PHONE) Hey Astrid, what’s up? ASTRID: (IN FRONT OF A SNOWY HOUSE) Hey Nia! I’m having so much fun playing in the snow! It snowed really hard this year up in Portland. I haven’t had school for a week! NIA: (LAUGHS) Good for you. Over here it’s like 70 degrees. We’ve still been in school but I have tomorrow off. ASTRID: It’s so tragic that you don’t get snow days. They’re my favorite days of the year. NIA: Well, I got to go. Bye Astrid, Merry Christmas! (HANGS UP) LEXI: (CHECKS PHONE) Oh, hey, my mom wants me to pick up Cole at the middle school. Apparently there was a emergency and she had to go see my grandma. NIA: (LAUGHS) We better get Cole his annual gift of coal for Christmas. LEXI: Yeah, he has an unfortunate name during Christmas. I just wish Jill didn’t volunteer at the middle school for Homework Club because I know I’ll see her there. Cole needs the extra tutoring in math, and Jill is pretty good at it. NIA: I’m a little bitter that Jill got the tutoring job instead of me. LEXI: Yeah, you were made to be a tutor. The only reason I passed science last year was because of you. NIA: I just wish that Jill would keep out of my business! I don’t get why she always tries to outdo me at everything. LEXI: At least you have something she doesn’t. We can time travel. NIA: She’ll probably steal that too. (WALKS OUT THE FRONT DOOR) SCENE 2 INT. WATERSMAN MIDDLE SCHOOL LIBRARY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Cole, Jill) JILL IS SITTING AT A TABLE WITH COLE. THEY HAVE BOOKS AND PAPERS OUT IN FRONT OF THEM. LEXI AND NIA ENTER THROUGH THE DOOR AND APPROACH THEM. LEXI: Hey there, Jill. We’re here to pick up Cole. JILL: (FAKE SMILES) Oh, your sister is here. Great! (FROWNS) Now I can leave. (WALKS BEHIND THE COUNTER AND STARES AT CELL PHONE) LEXI: How was your study session with Jill? COLE: Not good. She’s mean. Why can’t you just tutor me, Lexi? LEXI: Mom says if the school offers free tutoring, we have to take it. And I’m busy with my own schoolwork, and volleyball practice. I just don’t have the time. COLE: Ugh! LEXI: Are you okay dude? You’re not usually so cranky. COLE: It’s just not fair! Why don’t we get a winter break like everyone else? Why can’t we get snow? Nia’s cousin lives in Portland and she gets snow! NIA: That’s what I said! LEXI: Our climate just isn’t fit for snow. I don’t think it’s ever snowed in Watersman’s history. NIA: Actually, I read online that there’s a strange phenomenon in Watersman where we get a snow storm every 50 years. It happened in 1878, 1928, and 1978. Following the pattern, we’ll get a snow storm in 2028. LEXI: Yeah! You’ll be able to experience snow someday! COLE: But I don’t want to wait two years. I’ll be in ninth grade by then. I want snow now! LEXI: Aw, I feel so bad about this. (THINKING) What if Nia and I time traveled to 1978 and we brought some snow back for you to hold you over until 2028? NIA: (NERVOUS LAUGHTER) What are you talking about? That’s not real. We can’t time travel. That doesn’t exist. LEXI: Nia, it’s okay. I told him. NIA: What? I thought we were trying to keep this under wraps? LEXI: He’s twelve years old anyway. Even if he does tell anyone, nobody’s going to believe him. They’ll just think he has an overactive imagination anyway. COLE: I won’t tell. And I think it’s so cool! Although I don’t know why you haven’t gone back and killed Hitler or stopped 9/11. You have to do that if you’re a time traveler. You have to. NIA: No! It’s dangerous. Lexi, I thought I told you we were done with this time travel crap. We could get in serious trouble. LEXI: How much trouble could we get into, just getting a little snow from the past? It would make my little bro happy. COLE: Yeah. Just bring me a box of snow or something. I just want to feel it. NIA: (SIGHS) Fine. We’ll go. I guess nothing bad will happen if we get a little snow. Let’s go now before Jill gets back. JILL: (PEEKS FROM THE COUNTER, PULLS PHONE OUT AND STARTS RECORDING) LEXI: (TAKES NIA’S HAND AND THEY FAZE OUT OF THE ROOM) JILL: (RUNS TO COLE) Ha! I just recorded them! I’m going to post this online and become famous! COLE: No! You can’t do that! Delete that video! JILL: Then you must do my bidding. COLE: I’ll do anything! Just don’t post it. (SCENE SWITCHES TO COLE AT JILL’S CHRISTMAS PARTY. HE’S DRESSED LIKE AN ELF) JILL: You must serve the guests here at my Christmas party dressed like this. And I have to get a picture. (SNAPS PHOTO) Hashtag Santa’s Little Helper. (LAUGHS) COLE: Hello snow, goodbye dignity. SCENE 3 EXT. SNOWY SIDEWALK - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Otto, Petunia) DECEMBER, 1978. SNOW IS FALLING. NIA AND LEXI ARE IN FRONT OF PETUNIA’S FLOWER SHOPPE WITH A BOX, THAT THEY ARE SHOVELING SNOW IN. THEY APPEAR VERY COLD. LEXI: (SHIVERING) I don’t remember snow being this cold. NIA: (ALSO SHIVERING) Yeah. Remind me next time to bring a winter coat. LEXI: Do we even own a winter coat? NIA: (PAUSES) Remind me next time to buy a winter coat. PETUNIA: (WALKS OUTSIDE FROM HER SHOPPE) What do you two think you’re doing? Stop loitering outside my shoppe! LEXI: Oh my God, you’re Petunia, the old lady who owns the flower shoppe? You look so young now. NIA: Yeah, that’s what fifty years of age does to you, Lexi. PETUNIA: I don’t know what you’re talking about! Just get away from my shoppe! NIA: Oh, don’t worry about this. We’re just shoveling your storefront. Think of it as free labor. PETUNIA: I think you’re insane, shoveling snow with those clothes on. (PETUNIA ENTERS THE SHOPPE) LEXI: It seems she’s been bitter for the past 50 years. (LAUGHS) SWITCHES TO WHEN THEY HAVE A BOX FULL OF SNOW NIA: Okay, so we got the snow, now we got to figure out how to get it to the present. LEXI: What if we put the box between us, then we held hands and returned? NIA: Do you really think that will work? LEXI: It’s certainly worth a shot. (STARTS TO BEND OVER TO PICK THE BOX UP, BUT A POLICE SIREN BLARES FROM THE SIDE) OFFICER OTTO: Put your hands in the air! I received a call from Ms. Petunia that you two were loitering outside the shop. You girls are going downtown with me. NIA; (HANDS UP) See Lexi? I knew we shouldn’t have gone here. LEXI:(HANDS UP) Oh shut up. SCENE 4 INT. JILL’S HOUSE - DAY (Cole, Jade, Jill) PRESENT DAY. COLE IS IN FRONT OF A TABLE DRESSED AS AN ELF, SERVING ATTENDEES OF THE PARTY. JILL APPROACHES COLE, DRESSED LIKE MS. CLAUS, BUT IN A MORE FASHIONABLE MS. CLAUS COSTUME. JILL: Having fun Cole? I would like a glass of punch please. COLE: I would like to give you a punch in your face. (RELUCTANTLY FILLS A GLASS WITH PUNCH) Merry Christmas. (JILL EXITS) JADE: (STANDS NEXT TO COLE, ALSO WEARING AN ELF COSTUME) Hey Cole. COLE: (SHY) Oh, hey Jade. What are you doing here? JADE: Jill’s making me an elf servant for the night too. COLE: Did she blackmail you? JADE: No. I’m her little sister, so she kind of forces me to do everything for her. COLE: Oh, that sucks big time. I couldn’t imagine being related to Jill. Hey, at least her evilness isn’t genetic. JADE: What do you mean? COLE: You’re so much smarter, nicer and cooler than her. JADE: (BASHFUL) Aw, thanks. You are too. Well, actually your sister is pretty cool, so I'm not trying to diss her. But anyway, why does Jill have you here? COLE: (STAMMERS) Um. She, uh, has an embarrassing photo of me and is going to post it to Instagram if I don’t do this. JADE: God, she’s so unoriginal. She’s done that to me. COLE: How many times in your life? JADE: I don’t know, like at least fifty six. COLE: You never really talk this much at school, but I always thought that was cute. JADE: (LAUGHS) Yeah, I try to fly under the radar. Being in Jill’s shadow is not easy. (JILL APPROACHES) Oh no, she's coming. JILL: Hey! No comradery between elves! You’re here to serve guests, not chat. If you don't, Ms. Claus is going to put you two on the naughty list. And by that, I mean I'm posting your video online, Cole. COLE:No! Anything but that! I'll stop. JILL: You better. (JILL TURNS AWAY FOR A MOMENT) JADE: Sorry about that. COLE: It’s okay. Hey, before you leave, you want my number? JADE: Sure. Here’s my phone. (COLE ENTERS HIS NUMBER) JILL: Hey! Stay off your phone! I’m this close to posting it online! COLE: (SETS THE PHONE DOWN) Alright! SCENE 5 INT. POLICE INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY (Officer Otto, Lexi, Nia) DECEMBER 1978. NIA AND LEXI ARE ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE TABLE OF OFFICER OTTO NIA: So, Officer Schumacher. We were just gathering snow to bring to our brother. OFFICER OTTO: The name’s Officer Otto Schumacher. And why were you shoveling in front of that shop when there’s plenty of snow around town. We haven’t seen so much snow in Watersman since the twenties. There should be plenty in your yard. LEXI: (STAMMERS) Well, I heard that the snow in front of that flower shoppe is the best snow of the town… because it smells like flowers! NIA: (CONFUSED) Yeah. That’s makes sense. And we don’t like snow that isn’t top quality for her little brother. OFFICER OTTO: Well you two girlies are a couple of idiots. No wonder men are the superior sex. NIA: (SCOFFS) Excuse me? I am a smart woman! I didn’t take four advanced placement classes this year just to be called stupid! LEXI: Nia, calm down! NIA: No way, ‘Officer Otto’ is being sexist! OFFICER OTTO: Well then, if I'm so sexist, why were you wearing summer clothes in the winter? That seems pretty stupid to me. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen clothes like that before. Let me see the tag. (TURNS NIA AROUND AND READS HER TAG) Made in China. 2026. (LAUGHS) So you are from China? In the year 2026? NIA: No. My shirt was made in China, you idiot. I’m from Watersman. Geez, and you say I’m the dumb one. LEXI: But you are right about the 2026 part. (SIGHS) We time traveled from the future to here so we could get snow. NIA: Lexi, what are you doing? OFFICER OTTO: Time travel? (LAUGHS) Well, that’s the first time I got that excuse. LEXI: No. I’m being serious. OFFICER OTTO: Oh please. If that were true, I would need you to prove it to me. Time travel right now. NIA: (WALKS UP TO LEXI) Do you know what you’re doing? LEXI: (GRABS NIA’S HAND) Of course. (THEY BOTH DISAPPEAR FROM THE ROOM) OFFICER OTTO: (SHOCKED) Whoa. Jesus n’ Mary! They actually did it? (A RIFT OPENS IN HIS OFFICE) And they left behind one of them wormhole thingies. (OTTO STEPS INTO THE RIFT, IT CLOSES, AND DISAPPEARS, LEAVING AN EMPTY OFFICE) SCENE 6 INT. WATERSMAN MIDDLE SCHOOL LIBRARY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Cole, Jill) JILL IS SITTING AT A TABLE WITH COLE. THEY HAVE BOOKS AND PAPERS OUT IN FRONT OF THEM. LEXI AND NIA FAZE INTO THEIR BODIES FROM 2026. NIA: I can’t believe you made us come back. He saw us disappear in the middle of that room! LEXI: I had no choice! He was onto us! COLE: What are you guys talking about? NIA: Nothing, Cole, let’s just get out of here before we’re too late to get home. (LEXI, NIA, AND COLE LEAVE THE LIBRARY, LEAVING JILL ALONE AT THE COUNTER) JILL: Well, that was totes weird. (A RIFT OPENS WHERE NIA AND LEXI WERE STANDING, JILL LOOKS IN FEAR AS SHE RECORDS THE RIFT WITH HER PHONE) Hello? OFFICER OTTO: (STEPS OUT OF THE RIFT, RIFT CLOSES) Where am I? JILL: Whoa! I just got that whole thing on camera. Now to post in online and get thousands of followers. OFFICER OTTO: Where am I? Who are you? JILL: You’re in Wastersman Middle School. I’m Jill Charlene Charlotte, a tutor here. OFFICER OTTO: What year is it? JILL: It’s 2026. Are you saying you time traveled? OFFICER OTTO: Yes. Last thing I remembered, it was 1978. JILL: Do you know how to get back? OFFICER OTTO: No. All I remember is that these two teenage girls time traveled out of my room and left a wormhole behind, which brought me here. And now I’m stuck! Oh my God! What’s going to happen to my job? And my girlfriend? I have to get back! JILL: Hey, you can stay with my family until you figure out what to do. OFFICER OTTO: Thank you. You are mighty kind to take me in. JILL: Yeah, I’m so kind. It’s totally what I’m known for around here. SCENE 7 INT. NIA’S LIVING ROOM - DAWN (Nia, Newswoman, Jill) NIA WALKS DOWNSTAIRS INTO HER LIVING ROOM, WHICH IS DECORATED FOR CHRISTMAS. IT’S EARLY MORNING, SO THE ROOM IS DARK. NIA: (LOOKS AROUND) Looks like I’m up before Mom and Dad. (SITS ON THE COUCH) I’ll watch some news then. (THE NEWS STARTS PLAYING) NEWSWOMAN: Hello everybody, welcome to Good Morning California. I’m your host Candace Kneebauer. This just in with a report of a video has gone viral of a supposed time traveling man at Watersman Middle School. The video was caught by a sophomore tutor named Jill Charlotte. The time traveling man claims to be Officer Otto Schumacher, who was a local police officer in Watersman before his disappearance in 1978. I have Jill Charlotte here today whose video has received over a million views overnight. Jill, how do feel about this whole situation? JILL: I'm utterly shocked by this whole thing, not gonna lie. I was just in the library when this wormhole portal thingy opened up and this police officer comes out of it. I offered him to stay in my home, so he's there now, trying to adjust to everyday modern life, you know? (FAKE CRYING) I just feel so bad for his family, knowing that they lost him almost fifty years ago. NEWSWOMAN: Do you have any info about how Otto got here? This is the first time in history that we have ever had a time traveler caught on tape. Many scientists are saying that this isn't possible and that your video was fake. JILL: Oh, I can assure you. My video was not fake. It was one of the most shocking moments of my life. Otto says he got here because he said he had taken two women in for questioning after they were harassing someone in a flower shop. Then they said they were time travelers and he asked for proof. They fazed out of his office, and left behind the wormhole, which lead to the middle school library. NEWSWOMAN: Well, Jill, that's very interesting. Thank you so much for coming on to Good Morning California. Ain't that a special story for the holiday season? Alright, we’ll be back right after this commercial break. NIA: Oh my god. I can't believe this happened. And I also can't believe Jill is milking this for attention. No, actually, I can believe that. SCENE 8 INT. LEXI’S BEACH HOUSE - DAWN (Lexi, Cole, Lanaya) LANAYA, LEXI, AND COLE ARE GATHERED AROUND THE LIVING ROOM, OPENING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS. LANAYA: I’m so happy that we are together this Christmas. I know I had to take an emergency flight to see Grandma, but luckily I made it back just in time! LEXI: Yeah. Hey mom, is she doing okay? LANAYA: She's doing just fine. She just broke her ankle but you know how dramatic she is about everything. Anyway, let's open presents! LEXI: Alright! Cole, open my present. COLE: (OPENS GIFT, PICKS UP THE COAL) Coal? Really? You are a cruel woman, Lexi. LEXI: Hey, it's not my fault you go by Cole. You set yourself up for this. I mean, I could just call you by your birth name. COLE: Don't you dare! LEXI: Sorry, little bro. I ain't ever gonna stop giving you coal until you stop going by Cole. END Category:Transcripts